1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of fluid spray tank vehicle constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been appreciated that water spray tankers can provide an effective means for dust control in sites of construction, building demolition, excavation and mining operations. Most typically, a tanker vehicle is provided with a plurality of spray nozzles positioned on either the forward or rearward sections of the vehicle to provide a fluid spray or mist for particle entrapment and retention on the ground, thus generally lowering the overall particulate content in the air. Most typically the fluid is simply water. Substantial reduction of dirt and dust content in the air is particularly important under present environmental standards wherein an increased awareness of the health hazards resulting from such particulate matter has been brought to the level of public concern and governmental regulations.
Representative teachings of such tank vehicles are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,457 to Davis, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,215 to Kramer, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,423 to Boxell. These patents generally teach various tank constructions including the concept of having separate compartments within the tank vehicle for fluid containment. These patents, however, do not address themselves to the particular problems of weight balancing which arises from present day mining and construction operations wherein the tank vehicle is typically operated at steep uphill and downhill grades. An inclination of 15.degree.-30.degree. is not uncommon. With such steep grades particular problems arise as to the weight distribution of the fluid contained in the tanker which directly affects the proper operation of the tanker.